


3:03 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos shook with rage when Supergirl frowned and knocked his papers down.





	3:03 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos shook with rage when Supergirl frowned and knocked his papers down before he remembered mentioning her disregarding curfew near the Kents recently.

THE END


End file.
